Secret Valentine
by SmileItsLissaBeth
Summary: Travis Clark, Hates Beth... BUT, What will happen as time passes? :
1. Beth

Hi, My name is Beth Johnson.

I live in Bradenton,Florida.

I go to Bayshore High School.

I am 15, and I'll be 16 in 5 months.

I weigh 170.

I'm 5'5.

I wear skinny jeans, band tees, and converse.

My hair Is Black with a little bit of blonde and blue.

I have 5 best friends.

Gina, Korey, Emily, Lacie, and Hunter.

The School ass, is Travis Clark.

He hates me. I have no Idea why, but he does.

Every chance he gets, he's an ass to me.

I struggle with self abuse.

Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hall, to go to my locker.

"Hey, Emo Bitch."

Oh look!Another douche remark from Travis.

Whatever. He doesn't matter anyway.

"Bethy Bethy Bethy Boo!"

Hunter giggled as he skipped through the hall, down to my locker.

"Good morning, My love."

He said with a grin on his face.

"Hunter, I love you, But your a huge dork. Like Urkel."

I said, and laughed as he pretended to pop his suspenders.

Korey, Emily and Lacie didn't go to school with me.

Only Gina and Hunter.

"So, How are you Bethy?"

Hunter asked.

"Ehh, same. Nothing really ever changes with me. Sorry."

I said,Looking at my feet.

He simply nodded, and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa s POV:

I never really talked to him. I mean, we used to be best friends back in 3rd grade.

Travis almost kissed me. Then after summer this "douche" flip switched and here we are now.

I'm hopelessly in love with him...and he'll never know.

I was walking down the hallway and as usual Travis made his remarks, but I ignored them.

"Hunter! Wait up!"

I yelled, trying to get his attention.

He stopped, and looked around.

I started running to catch up with him, and Travis tripped me, giving me a migraine headache, a sprained ankle, and a broken heart.

He just laughed at it.

I really want to know what made him so evilly bitter. He used to be so,... sweet and loving.

Maybe he just got into the popular crowd, and lost his mind.

He wears preppy clothes, and his hair is ugly. He used to wear skinny jeans, and band tees and had his hair long.

"Hey Beth? I was wondering if... uhh..."-Hunter.

"Are you asking me out?" I said smiling, hoping it was true.

"Yeah...It's okay if you say no I mean, I just I kinda,.."

He was cut off by my lips pressed against his.

There was spark, but not what I expected it to be.

"Dinner tonight? At 7?"

Hunter asked with a straight face.

I nodded my head yes, and opened my locker.

I was exited for tonight, but I'm not getting dressed up.

Skinny jeans, teased up hair, eyeliner, and band tee and I'm good to go.

"Beth, you look gorgeous."

Hunter said as we pulled up.

We ditched dinner to lay outside in the park, next to the lake and look at the stars.

-Hums-

It was romantic, I was so glad that I decided to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa s POV:

We were laying there talking, and all of the sudden He sits up and kisses me.

Before I knew it we were laying on the ground making out.

I knew I loved Hunter, but not in that way.

I mean, don't get me wrong, he was hot, and he was a great kisser, but IT wasn't there.

"Hunter, look I love you a lot but..."

I sat up and said.

"But you wanna take this slow."

He said, smiling.

We still stayed there, and watched the stars.

I fell asleep in his arms, even though nothing happened.

I woke up the next morning, in my bed, with a note next to me.

"Dear Beth,

I love you to death. I'm glad your my best friend, and your mom said hi. Lol."

I sat up, and reached for my razor, I needed this.

It wasn't where it usually was.

DAMMIT! I know, Hunter took it. He was so sweet, but I'm going to kick his ass today.

**-*At School*-**

"Hunter! Hunter!"

I yelled, trying to get him to stop.

I grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"What?"

He said with a hatred look in his eyes.

"Hunter, what's wrong?"

I said, releasing his arm.

"N-nothing alright?"

He said and dashed away.

I chased after him quietly, hoping nothing was wrong.

But on my way, Travis, decided to play some mind games.

"Beth..."

He said as he pinned me against the lockers.

"Let go!"

I yelled, knowing he wouldn't... but I also knew Hunter would come to my rescue.

Travis tried to kiss me. That's when Hunter came over.

"Let go. Now, Travis, I don't have time for this shit."

He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hunter, please don't!"

I said, hoping nothing would start up.

Travis yelled "BRING IT!"

And shoved me to the floor.

That was the last thing I remembered...


	5. Chapter 5

Beth's POV:

I woke up in a hospital room.

Hunter was by my side.

"Beth, baby I'm so sorry,..."

Was all I heard. I saw tears rolling down his face.

"No, Hunter, I'm sorry. I really don't think this will work out, because we'll just end up getting hurt."

I said, and looked away.

He nodded, hugged me, and left. Travis walked into the room.

"Get out, you Conniving ass."

I said getting hysterical.

"No. I have to tell you something. Lissa, I am so sorry, for how I've treated you, and how This happened."

"Why apologize now Travis? I thought we were best friends. But that was way beyond ruined."

I saw a tear slip down his cheek. He walked out of the room.

I felt horrible, but what I said was true!

He treated me like dirt, and I hated it.

I sat, in that awful place, thinking about how I probably screwed up my friendship with Hunter, and how Travis may have been being sincere, and how, I just wanted all of this to end.

My Mom came in,and talked to me, brought me some decent food and told me she loved me.

I got out later that day.

Travis's POV:

I finally got home.

I always cried when I saw the old picture of me and Beth on my nightstand.

I remember that night too.

It was Halloween of last year. We were vampires. She almost kissed me that night.

I Pulled out a razor, I had kept for years. In case of emergencies.

I thought it might help, and when Lissa and I were close, I knew I hated it when she did it.

Oh well.

I took the razor, and cut my Upper leg four times.

No one would be able to see it.

The rush It gave was unbelievable.

I wrapped them up, Hid the razor, and went to sleep, tears in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is 2 months later, so, yeah.)

Beth's POV:

Travis grew his hair out again, and he looked like the old Travis.

But he didn't act that way. He looked depressed. And He would always wear clothes that covered his Arms and legs. Oh God.

I really hope he didn't.

"Travis!"

I yelled, hoping to get a response.

"What? You here to call me an asshole again?"

He said, it looked like tears were coming to his eyes.

"No. Travis, Roll up your sleeves. Now."

I said, quietly but angrily. I loved him too much to let this go on.

He turned around and walked away. I know how to find out.

I grabbed onto his arm tight.

"SHIT! Let go you bitch!"

He yelled, causing the entire school to look in our direction.

"You, come with me now."

I pulled him off to the side, into a classroom.

Only to see our Chemistry teacher and Our History teacher Making out.

That, was creepy.

Anyways.

I pulled him outside.

We were ditching class.

"Travis. Show me your arms, and legs. Please."

I said, softly.

He looked away and rolled up his sleeves to reveal Scars, and fresh cuts.

I counted at least ten on each arm.

"Oh, Travis."

I said as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Why?"

I said tears coming to my eyes.

"You. You, didn't believe me, when I said I love YOU, And I wanted another chance. I really realize how much of a dick I was Beth."

He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I looked down.

Later on that week, he blew me off. Became "cool" again.

I see how it is now.

Hunter, Invited me to a party, So, I decided to go.

I hope this goes well...


	7. Chapter 7

Beth's POV:

We got to the party, and It was bad ass.

That was until, Hunter Disappeared and A group of Large football players decided to circle me, and I was screwed.

They were all saying, "Hey sexy, Wanna play a game?"

Or "You know we won't hurt you...for long."

I was really getting scared.

One of them picked me up and took me down to the basement, which was vacant, to my disadvantage.

"You ready for this baby?"

He said, getting in my face.

He reeked of Alcohol.

I punched him in the face.

"Now Now, don't fight. It'll be much faster if you don't."

He said, re-adjusting his jaw.

He pushed me down, onto the nearest couch.

"STOP! GET OFF!"

I yelled.

He was crushing me.

"Come on baby, You know you want this."

He said taking off my shirt.

I let him. I was a scrawny little girl, and he was a football player.

I layed there crying, letting him take off my clothes.

"HUNTER! HELP!"

I yelled, until He covered my mouth.

He was moments away from taking away my innocence, and he got up, and walked away.

I looked up to see A tall very cute guy standing above me.

"Are you okay?!"

He said, helping me get my clothes.

"No. I'm not. But Thanks for saving me, before he did something worse.."

I said and ran out of the house, to hunters car, in nothing but my bikini.

I curled up and cried. Just layed in the car and cried until Hunter got in.

The Driver didn't show up for 20 minutes. It was out friend Brian. He drove us.

Hunter jumped in the drivers seat, dialing my cellphone.

"Where the hell could that girl be?"

He mumbled to himself.

"B-back here Hunter."

Was all I could say.

I was shaking, and crying.

"Holy shit! Beth! Are you alright?!"

He said as he jumped into the back seat.

He lifted me up, And I snuggled into his Chest.

Brian drove us home, after they determined what was wrong.

Hunter said he'd stay with me tonight.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw him, and how he touched me.. It was horrible.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got home, I pulled out my razor, while Hunter was in the bathroom changing.

"One quick one" I said and I closed my eyes, and Hunter walked in and grabbed my razor out of my hand. Then he threw it out the window.

"Hunter, what the hell?"

I said, getting upset.

"No. It's gone now. Now, come talk to me."

He said, calmly.

I started to tear up.

He pulled me into a big hug and let me fall asleep in his arms.

(Her mom didn't mind it because she knew he wouldn't do anything.)

**(Saturday Morning)**

Hunters POV:

I woke up, about a half an hour before Beth.

I loved her to death, it was killing me to know what that guy did to her.

All she said last night was "Someone hurt me."

And I knew it was a Guy, Because she'd have beat the girls ass. And then bragged about it. (Lol)

Lissa woke up screaming, and shaking, literally in tears.

"Lissa, Lissa, shh, Beth I'm right here."

I said, I was trying to calm her down.

She finally relaxed back into my arms, and looked up at me.

"Lissa, Please Please tell me what happened last night."

I said, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"He-He touched me... He hurt me."

Was all she said.

"Who Beth?! Who hurt you?!"

I asked, getting filled with RAGE.

"Drunk Football Player.."

She said, beginning to cry.

"Shh, I'm here Beth."

I don't know which one, but I'm going to kick his ass.

Beth's POV:

Hunter got up to go to the bathroom To take a shower.

What Hunter didn't know was I had a Razor hidden under my mattress.

I pulled it out and began to cut.

I missed the rush, the feeling, and the relief that came with it.

"BETH! DAMMIT!"

I heard Hunter yell.

He grabbed the razor, but it was too late, the sweet sweet damage was done.

He wrapped up my arm, and lectured me. Like usual.

I know he was only concerned.

But he crossed the damn line this time.

When I answered my door, and saw him, I knew, Hunter did it.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth's POV:

Recap: I opened the door and...

"Travis? What the hell do you want?"

I said, staring at Travis's gorgeous face.

"Hunter called me over. Can I please come in?"

He said, looking sincere, almost as if he felt sorry for me.

In the next hour Gina and Korey showed up as well.

"Beth, this is an intervention... You need help. You need to stop this. It worries us because we love you."

Hunter said, everyone around him agreeing.

"No! Screw off."

I screamed as I ran to my room.

Travis was the only one who chased after me.

I turned around to get a breath and after I did I found myself being pinned to a wall, With Travis's sweet lips against mine.

He ran his tongue on my lower lip, begging for entrance.

After I denied, He bit my lip, making me gasp for air, and he snuck his tongue in. Sneaky Bastard.

We went in to TOTAL Make-out mode.

Somehow we ended up on my bed, making out.

It was pure bliss. I loved every second of it.

He stopped and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Beth Listen... You have to stop. Okay? We all love you. And we don't want anything to happen to you."

He said, looking into my eyes. He actually looked sincere.

"You don't care about me. You hate me. Remember?"

I said, looking down at my feet, embarrassed that I had just kissed him.

"Beth, Do you really think I would have kissed you like that? Or be up here convincing you to stop, if I didn't care?"

He said, looking in my eyes.

"Well,... Maybe...Uhh...No."

I said looking down at my feet.

"Exactly. Now look. There's a room full of people down stairs, waiting on you, to make a promise.

"Travis, I just can't face them right now! I can't do it."

I said, In tears.

"Shh, Shhhh, alright, come here."

He said as he sat down next to me, Holding me.

Soon enough, Korey came upstairs.

"Beth, We love you. Please, For your own good, stop?"

He said, Gina And Hunter backing him up.

"Al-Alright. I promise"

I said, still in Travis's arms.

"Alright, we'll let you two lovebirds be alone."

Korey said, winking at me.

He was such a creep. Lol.

They left, and My mother was still at work.

I stayed there, laying in his arms thinking he might actually care.

He tilted my head up, and kissed me.

He ended up staying the night, Because I begged him not to leave.

(Nothing happened. I'm waiting.)

My mother ended up not coming home. She stayed over at a friends house that night.

She left a note and some cash on the counter.

She said she'd be home In a few days.

So, Travis and I got up for school, and got to the bus.

I wanted my razor. I NEEDED it.

Travis grabbed my hand and walked up into the bus.

Everyone was looking, snickering and staring.

"Travis,"

I whispered.

"Mhm?"

He said.

"Does this mean were dating?"

I whispered.

He looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, it does."

He whispered smiling.

"Beth, I really am sorry about the way I used to treat you. I really missed our friendship."

He said, looking down at his fingers which were laced through mine.

"Travis, I've always loved you, and always will."

I said, looking deep into his eyes.

(SORRY, It's so short! UGHH, Working on 3 diff stories at once.R&R And Subscribe!(:


	10. Chapter 10

:Beth's POV:

:At School:

Everyone giggled or snickered, or said something sarcastic.

I didn't care though.

The only Two things I wanted was Travis and My Razor.

But I'll just be happy with one of those things for now.

During 3rd period, which I had with Travis, We sat together.

The "Blondes" Decided they would make a remark at me and Travis.

They walked over.

"So, Travis. I see your dating the Emo Slut. What happened to you? You used to be hot, now you look like a girl."

The "lead" of the clique said.

Her name was Angel. Ha! Her name didn't fit her personality.

"Angel, Shut up. I am extremely happy with who I am and How I look, and Beth is way better than you'll ever be."

Travis said rolling his eyes, sneaking his hand under the table and Intertwined his fingers with mine.

I couldn't help but smile.

He was such a sweet heart.

"Well, Travis, I will make you girlfriends life a living hell.

Just a heads up."

Angel said and walked away giggling.

"Don't worry about them. They won't do a thing."

He said smiling at me.

We finished 3rd period and skipped 4th.

We went to the local park, and sat on the swings.

We were having fun, until, me being me, a clutz, fell.

"Beth! Ahahahaha are you okay?"

Travis asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll live."

I said laughing.

We just layed there, watching clouds float by.

It was so romantic.. He started serenading me.

"We'll write a song, that turns out the lights, when both boy and Girl start suddenly shaking inside, Don't waste your time, speed up your breathing just close your eyes. We'll hope it's not for nothing at all"

It was beautiful. I loved his voice.

"Beth?"

He said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes?"

I said, nervous..

He pinned me to the ground and Kissed me.

"How does that make you feel?"

He asked, looking into my eyes again.

"Much better than this morning."

I said smiling at him.

We looked at the clock, and we had to be back at school in 5 minutes.

We ran, laughing the entire way.


End file.
